Madness
by frannys2cule
Summary: What if all the girls of the Rookie Nine were on one squad together?What if Sakura always hated Sasuke? This is all madness!
1. The Squads!

This is my first fic so please read and review!

Summary: What if all the girls of the Rookie Nine were on one squad together?

What if Sakura always hated Sasuke? This is all madness!

Chapter 1: the squads!

Today was the day the squads were supposed be assigned at the academy.

Sakura was busy getting ready at her house putting on her head-band and ran off to the classroom. All the girls were gathered around Sasuke saying things like "I love you Sasuke!" or "Sasuke, will you marry me?" Sakura sat next to one of her best friends, Hinata Hyuuga, who of course has a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki. "I don't know why all these girls are wasting their time on the ugliest boy on Earth, Sasuke Uchiha." said Sakura in disgust. Hinata was too busy staring at Naruto to pay attention to Sakura's words. "Hinata, snap out of it!" and with that Sakura snapped. "Oh, s-sorry S-Sakura. I-isn't h-he just th-the c-cutest? Hinata asked. "You're obsessing over Naruto again, aren't you?" Sakura replied in disgust. Suddenly everyone gasped. (A/n: Yes this is the part!) Naruto and Sasuke did the embarrassing kiss/fall. All the fangirls started crying anime style, saying things like "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke is mine!" or "Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss!" Then Ino came in and took a seat next to Sakura. "What happened? Why is Hinata red?" asked Ino. "Well let me check the list. One, Sasuke just lip-locked Naruto, Two: Hinata just lost her hero's first chapter. Three: Your little, lazy boyfriend just got here, and wants to ask you something." replied Sakura. Hinata and Ino laughed. Ino decided to go to talk to Shikamaru later because class had just started. Iruka-sensai apeared and said, "You all shall be divided into teams now. Missions are asssigned as a team effort kid of thing." After reading teams 1-6 he said, "Team 7: Uzumaki, Naruto; Nara, Shikamaru; and, Uchiha, Sasuke." "What a drag." Shikamaru yawned. Why do I have to be stuck with that Uchiha bastard!" screamed Naruto. "Simple, said Iruka, because Sasuke had the best scores out of all of you, and you, Naruto had the worst." Everyone laugh, except Hinata, who blushed even harder than before. Iruka continued, "Team 8: Akimichi, Chouji; Kiba; and, Shino. Team 9: Haruno, Sakura; Yamanaka, Ino; and Hyuuga, Hinata. You all will meet your jounin trainers after lunch." With that everyone left the classroom to eat. " So, forehead-girl are you going to be leader? Or should I?" asked Ino. " I'm no leader, Ino-pig. Are you going to be leader, Ma'am? Hey, Hinata aren't you gonna eat?" replied Sakura. "Hm? Oh, y-yes I-I'll have a dumpling, p-please." After they all ate they went back to the class room. "Here are the jounin trainers. Team 7's trainer: Hatake, Kakashi. Team 8: Asuma. Team 9: Kurenai.


	2. Weird Training and The Chuunin Exams!

Chapter 2: Weird Training and The Chuunin Exams!

"Okay girls! Time for your training.

You'll be learning how to dance.

Dancing helps with agility and helps you to be flexible in any field.

Hinata, you will be learning Ballet.

Ino, you will be learning Hip-Hop.

Sakura, you will be training with me.

You will be changing places every week so next week, Sakura will be learning ballet next week, Ino training, and Hinata Hip- Hop.

Your clothes are in that bag and don't mess up got it!" said Kurenai

"Hai, sensai!" the girls replied in unison.

**With Sakura**

"Hiya!" yelled Sakura as she threw a kunai at her sensai.

"Good, now, aim at the targets!" commanded Kurenai.

"Sakura hit the targets missed the middle though, and suddenly Kurenai heard the Chuunin Exam bird.

"Sakura, I have to go round up the others and spar. You and Hinata first, Ino plays winner. Okay?"

"Hai!" responded Sakura and she ran off to get the others while Kurenai went to Hokage's Tower.

With Kurenai

"But this is all of a sudden isn't it? I mean we just started 1 week ago!"

"Hush, Kurenai!

They've learned all they could!

Now, step up, the teachers of the Rookie Nine.

Hatake, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

Do you think your students are ready?

List all who you recommend!" ordered the Hokage.

Kurenai : Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka.

Asuma: Chouji, Kiba, and Shino.

Kakashi: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara.

"So it is settled, all of the Rookie Nine will participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Hai!" all the jounin responded in unison.

Back to the Girls!

"Listen up girls!

the Chunnin Exams are coming up I recommended all three of you.

If you succeed, you will advance to Chuunin level.

I want all of you to work your hardest.

You will have to battle other teams to succeed and protect others.

Here are your permission slips turn them in to me by tomorrow

You have to go as a team or you won't be able to get in!

Your first challenge is a battle to decrease the number of genin.

You may win, you may lose. Just do your best.

The Chuunin Exams start in three days.

Go to Room 303 at the academy on Wednesday. With those words she left.

**At The Chuunin Exams!**

The Rookie Nine all met at the door of Room 303.

"So here we are, The Rookie Nine. Heh?"

" Hey, Sakura, don't get all tempered about Sasuke being here, 'kay?

Kurenai-sensai said to keep control of ourselves."

They all walked into the door. They saw a man there who kept coughing.

"Please! Quiet. Listen up! The first challenge of the Chuunin Exams is a

battle between each individual in every team. We will now randomly choose who will fight first.

The screen showed Sakura Haruno VS. Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone gasped and

Sakura and Sasuke went wide-eyed.


	3. The KissUp Battle

re-cap:

Sakura Haruno VS. Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 3: The Kiss-up Battle

"Those who are not chosen to battle in this round wait in the stands."

"(cough) Now if the both of you are ready, BEGIN!"

"I'm ready all right!" they said in unison.

"I hate you, you dumb Uchiha!"

"I hate you, too, filthy Haruno!"

"I hated you from the first time I met you, Haruno!"

"I hated you from the first time I saw your hideous face!

"Do you wanna make-out with me, Haruno?"

"Why did it take you so long to ask?"

The lip-locked.

It had been about three minutes until they stopped.

"I think I saw tongue! This is so gross, eh Hinata?"

Hinata was busy imagining that was her and Naruto.

"Eh-hem. This is a battle not a make-out closet. Please continue your battle!"


	4. The REAL battle begins!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School SUCKS!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 4, The REAL Battle Begins: Sakura and Sasuke to the Finish!

"So, _Uchiha_ are you ready for the real battle to begin? Or are you too afraid to fight a kunouchi?" Sakura grinned.

"Hn. You talk too much. Just start the battle already." Sasuke replied in an annoyed way.

"Hiya!" said Sakura as she attempted to punch Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke dodged it and countered by throwing five kunais at Sakura's legs to throw her off balance.

Sakura jumped into the air and flipped. Fire was all around the rapidly spinning girl.

Sasuke did some hand seals "Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke as fire came out of his mouth.

He threw/ spat fireballs at Sakura. As the fireballs passed, Sasuke had a look of shock on his face. (A/n kinda like this o.O?)

"_What?_" Sasuke thought, _"Noone can survive that attack!" _

Finally the fire surrounded kunouchi hit Sasuke right on target! But Sasuke stood right back up and grabbed right onto his neck. _"It happens NOW! Out of all times why did it have to happen now?"_

Flashback!

Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck and the curse mark appeared.

End FLASHBACK

Sasuke: That's it!

Franny: Shut up and keep readin!

Anyways...

"What the?" was what came out of Sakura's mouth.

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground.

"Stop the match!" said Sakura, "It's an unfair mach if he has to fight like this."

"Is this a forfeit?" the sensei asked.

"_After all I've gone through..._

_Only to be crushed by this person_...

_Should I do this?_

_I can't kill him for some reason..._

_This boy..._

_He is special..._

_Kurenai-sensei, Ino, Hinata..._

_I'm sorry."_

Thought Sakura with tears.

Sakura responded, "Yes. It is."

"And with that the first match has ended out of forfeit.

Sasuke Uchiha wins!"

Sakura walked out of the arena thingy and left without a word.

Kakashi went down to see how Sasuke was doing. To his (Sasuke's) surprise,

his neck didn't ache anymore.

"_She gave it all away..._

_Because of an unfair advantage..._

_She could have finished me off but didn't..._

_She isn't like others..._

_She's special." _Sasuke thought.

"That Sakura girl. She is something special, huh? She gave this all up for you." Kakashi said, I think you should go talk to her. Now."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked out and searched for Sakura.

Up in the stands...

"Kurenai-sensei, what just happened why did Sakura just give up?" asked Ino.

"Because, Ino, you know how Sakura is, always wanting fair battlesand all.The Uchiha kid was special."

Wow. That was deep. Review please! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Will Sasuke find Sakura?

What will they say?

Next time!

A Special Discussion: Love Takes Its Toll!


End file.
